


Remedy

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Hooked by a Swan [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, A bit of humour, Bath Sex, F/M, Mostly Smut, Smut Fest, a bit of angst, prompted by tumblr rantings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Emma has a particularly thought provoking day at work but it is nothing her husband cannot fix.





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSSChestHair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/gifts).



There was nothing quite like drawing a hot bath after a particularly long day. Emma had been practically dreaming of it all day. In fact, the only thing that would make it better would be if Killian had run it and offered her a pre bath massage to ease her aches. Sadly, Killian was out doing a spot of grocery shopping. It had been his day off today, so they had pre arranged his outing.

Today had been a tough one. Being the sheriff never was easy. Half the town found an outsider being the sheriff a personal affront, often snubbing her in the street. The other half welcomed her quietly, not making a fuss either way. A very select few would only deal with her husband, often seeing a woman in charge as an issue.

Emma had dealt with narrow minds all her life. It was nothing new to be ignored by a man. In her experience, the older the man, the more old fashioned he was and less open to her career choice. Today, Emma had visited one of those men. He was older than anyone else she had met in Storybrooke, and upon first meeting her, insisted she run back to the station and fetch Graham.

Emma had wondered for a good long while how he had managed to live in Storybrooke and not know of Graham’s demise. It had been so many years ago now, and if Emma had not been completely dumbfounded, she may have laughed. An apology had not soothed the man - who, as it turned out was not in need of the sheriff after all - instead, just ended up riling him up further.

His name was Godfrey. Surname unknown as he had rather offensively declined to give that information to a woman. Godfrey had insisted that there must be a man he could talk to about his complaint, but Emma had just given him a kind smile and shook her head. She was it, and after telling him such, he had unleashed a string of abuse towards her which made her reach for the cuffs on her hip.

Emma would never have arrested the old fool Because that’s what he was. A Fool. He was stuck in the past so far Emma wondered if he still thought he was in the Enchanted Forest. That was until he confirmed her suspicions and, finally relenting, had told her why he had sent a letter to the sheriff’s department. Godfrey did not and would not own a phone, so he was further perturbed by the fact it had taken the sheriff a few days to reach his property on the outskirts of the Storybrooke forest.

Ogres that’s what it was. Godfrey had seen ogres behind his house. Emma had refrained from rolling her eyes as she scribbled down nothing onto the cream pages of her thing, spiral bound notepad. Her pen was poised above the thick, off white paper and the second Godfrey had leaned in and whispered the single word, with fear buried deep in his heart, she had sighed. It was in that moment that Emma was certain Godfrey would become a problem.

It had taken her two hours to try and excuse herself from his property. At first, he did not want her there, and rather than try to explain the past, Emma had promised she would pass on her report to Graham. For a sad moment, Emma wondered if Godfrey had any family with him in Storybrooke, because clearly he was suffering from some sort of dementia related illness.

In an even sadder realisation, Emma probably knew the answer to her question was a resounding no and until he was a serious danger to himself or others, Killian and herself would have to answer every one of his letters with a smile and an open mind.

Next time, she would send Killian.

Emma reached into the water as it thundered from the large silver taps. They had remodeled the bathroom so that the tub was bigger and as such the taps had grown too. The tub was a large, white oblong with a slight reclined lip at one end. It was perfect for relaxing and perfect for two, which had been the point of the remodel.

The massive, chrome taps were situated near the side of the tub and plumbed in right next to the frosted glass of the nearby window. Emma rarely ever pulled the lever for the cold water when she ran a bath, instead letting the tub fill with the hot, splashing liquid and the room with its accompanying steam. Filling the room with a pore opening mist was almost as sensual as the bath sometimes.

Just to equal out her relaxation, Emma added a few drops of essential oil under the running water. Instantly her nostrils were filled with the scent of the floral lavender, the whole room suddenly smelling like a field of the bobbly, purple flowers. Emma hunched over, her back relaxing its upright position and letting the sound of the water overtake her. It was all she could hear and for a second, she was somewhere else.

When the bath was over half full, Emma leaned over the bluish water and turned off the tap. With a squeak, the water stopped, a few drips escaping the funnel shaped end and disappearing into the rest of the bath water. Emma ran her hand through the water once more, watching it coat her fingertips in its warmth.

Emma never had bubbles because she didn’t like the greasy feel it left on her skin. She always wanted her bath pure, pristine and as though it had just been drawn directly from an arctic glacier. Only warmer. Emma loved the heat against her skin, the tingle of the scorching pain that followed. Killian was the only reason she ever turned the cold tap on, because after so many years at sea, he preferred his bath drawn on the cooler side.

Slipping out of her robe, Emma moved to hang it on the back of the closed door. The entire room at eye level was a foggy haze from the steam, and she felt her skin become sticky in the created atmosphere. Her hair stuck to her brow where it was too short to tie back, and Emma reached up to release the rest of her ponytail. Her blonde, slightly curled tresses tumbled over her shoulders and Emma let out a sigh of relief.

She moved to the tub, her bare feet falling silent on the dark grey tiles. The floor was heated from underneath and the soles of her feet felt soothed by the warmth. Being sheriff involved a lot of walking, sometimes running, and Emma had learned long ago that a pair of flat shoes were far more practical than the heeled boots she used to wear. The room was silent apart from the dripping of the tap as it emptied its pipes, and Emma lifted her leg to swing it into the tub.

Instantly her skin itched from the heat. Her foot, ankle and lower calf burned, the searing hot water enveloping her aching bones and making her shudder. Emma held onto the opposite side of the tub edge, curling her fingers around the smooth, cool ceramic and gripping it for dear life as she lifted her other foot into the tub. This time the water seemed cooler against her skin, but soon her foot pinked to match the hue of her other.

Holding both sides of the tub in an iron grip, Emma leaned backward and slipped into the water. Boiling hot water splashed up her back and Emma quickly scratched at the skin to ease the burn, hissing through her teeth until her behind touched the smooth tub bottom. Emma’s fingers relaxed on the edge of the tub and she let her hands fall into the water, the intense sting of the hot water washing all of her worries.

Emma wasn’t sure how long she had been in the tub when she heard a soft knock on the door. She had reclined down the sloping side, the water lapping at her collarbone lazily as she breathed in and out, and she peeled her eyes open when she heard the soft click of the door latch. The wooden door opened with a tiny creak and revealed her husband, standing in the doorway with a worried smile.

“Hey,” She breathed, returning his smile tiredly. Emma looked small in the expansive tub and Killian often worried about her falling asleep and slipping beneath the surface.

“Hello, love,” he beamed, his worries subsiding. Emma noted he was still fully dressed, not having taken his coat off when he had returned, or leaving the shopping bags in the kitchen. Instead, it seemed that Killian had only wasted time opening the front door and had instead sought out his wife to make sure she was okay.

Killian moved further into the room and a whoosh of steam escaped out into the hall behind him. Emma felt a sudden chill against her heated skin and scooped some water into her hands and splashed it over her shoulders. Killian rested the grocery bag into the sink, the brown paper bag rustling against the leather of his jacket and he moved. He perched on the edge of the bath and let his fingers trail into the warmth of the water.

“Rough day?” He asked her sweetly, even though he could tell by her expression it had been.

Emma nodded, her eyes falling closed again and her fingers finding Killians under the water. Her knuckles bumped the side of the bath but any discomfort was soon gone when Killian smoothed his thumb over them.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Killian asked softly, looking over Emma’s entire body as its image rippled under the water. She was a beauty, there was no denying it, and he thought himself lucky every single day.

“Will you get old?” Emma asked, watching their hands idle with each other under the water. Her brow knitted together in a frown and she sighed heavily.

“Of course,” Killian assured her, squeezing her hand until she looked up at him again. He cocked his head to the side and his too long hair flopped with the movement. He gave her a confused look.

“I mean,” Emma began, her lips twisting sideways. “You are old, Killian…”

“Aye, I am,” Killian agreed quickly, hoping she would stop dwelling on his years and get to the point.

“But you still look so young,” Emma hoped he would understand what she meant as it seemed all of her words were failing her between her thoughts and her mouth.

Killian smiled warmly and lifted her hand from the water, tiny droplets of the lavender scented liquid running down her arm and dripping from her elbow back into the filled tub. He lifted her hand to his mouth and planted a soft, wet kiss to the back of it.

“I think, what you mean to ask, is how do I retain my devilishly handsome good looks, despite my considerable age?” Killian kissed her knuckles and thumbed over the ridge of her fingers. Emma nodded.

“I have traveled between many realms, and through many different eras,” Killian told her with a smile. “But I can assure you, in this time, in this place, I will age.” Killian gave her digits another squeeze and Emma looked up into his blue eyes. They were impossibly blue, like the sky, but the edge was shadowed by a darkness and flecks of grey littered the hue. “With you, love,” he assured her, preempting her next question. “I will age with you.”

Emma felt a little better about her troubled thoughts, but they had only been started by meeting Godfrey. The old man had clearly once lived through a horrible time period and now, even though he lived in a time where he was probably the safest he had ever been, he was losing his mind. Literally and figuratively. Godfrey was demented and had regressed to a time when he was most fearful.

“I met a man today,” Emma admitted suddenly, sitting forward in the bath. The water surged forward and lapped at the overflow, calming its waves around her body. Emma pressed her damp body to the side of Killian’s jeans and rested her head on his lap.

“Do I wish to know anymore?” Killian teased, combing his fingers through her damp hair. It was darker when wet, like the colour of dry straw, and he enjoyed its change in hue. Darker hair suited Emma, even if it would dry a much lighter shade.

Emma lightly slapped his knee and he chuckled. “An old man,” she corrected herself.

“I am an old man,” Killian smirked.

“You know what I mean,” Emma let the frustration into her voice, a sign Killian knew well. It meant he had to cease his jest and listen. Emma didn’t like to open up too often and it would have been more than easy for her to end their conversation right now.

“I’m sorry, love. Please continue. You met a man,” Killian prompted.

“Yes, a man. An old man, from the Enchanted Forest before the first curse.” Killian raised his eyebrows at her, impressed he had not met anyone from so long ago. Everyone in Storybrooke knew everyone, so he was intrigued.

“He wrote a letter to us, because he had seen ogres in the forest behind his house.”

Killian laughed. Ogres were impossible in this realm. “To us?”

“To the sheriff,” Emma remembered the way Godfrey had looked at her when he realised she was a woman and the sheriff. “To Graham, actually. He thinks Graham is still the sheriff.”

“Why did he pen a letter?”

Emma shrugged. “Well, I don’t think he has grasped the use of a phone.”

“And I presume there were no ogres in the forest behind his home?” Killian let his hand slip from her hair and rest on her shoulder where he danced his fingers over her skin.

“I think he is suffering from dementia,” Emma said sadly, her gaze drifting to a patch of damp on the grey tile floor.

Killian sighed and leaned forward, kissing the top of her head. Her hair smelled like lavender and he inhaled a little, letting his lips linger on her crown. “And this has you perplexed.”

Killian always knew what she was thinking and could read her mind almost as well as she could spot a lie. He had always been able to weed out the most obvious of her worries, even if they were not that obvious to herself, and instantly knew exactly what to say to make her feel better.

“It does,” Emma admitted.

“You think that when I am older, aged by this realm, I will somehow become unable to distinguish between what is and what was,” Killian hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. “Or that I will forget you.”

Emma nodded again. She felt like all she was doing was agreeing with his wisdom, but his kind, boyish smile soothed her. “A little,” she confessed, letting her eyes roam his.

Killian gave her one last twitch of a smile before he stood up and ran his hand through his hair. Emma wondered what he was doing for a second until he moved back towards the tub, his whole demeanor sultry and dark. “I assure you,” Killian began, stepping into the bathtub at the straight end. “I will always know you, Emma.”

Emma fell back against the slope of the tub, a grin spreading over her face. “Killian, what are you doing?” She giggled.

“Taking a bath with my wife,” he told her like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

Emma felt his shoes bump her feet and she pulled her legs up to her chest. Killian grabbed his hook, twisting it in its socket and releasing it from the hole, pulling it free with a click. He tossed it aside and it clattered against the floor, sliding across the tile with a bump until it hit the back of the door.

“You are insane,” Emma laughed harder, her vibrations causing the water to ripple. Killian gave her a wry smirk, wrenching his jacket back over his shoulders and then tossing it towards the sink. It hit the porcelain with a clink, the zip of his jacket hitting it first, and then fell to the floor anyway.

“Insanity has nothing to do with it,” Killian chuckled, his darkening eyes roaming over her body beneath the cooling water. Steam still swirled around her and Killian watched the water lap at the side of her breasts and her nipples harden.

“But you are dressed,” Emma chided him with a quirked brow.

“Aye,” Killian agreed darkly, unbuttoning his shirt with the fingers on one hand. Emma watched his fingers work, biting her bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth seductively. She could make out the planes of his chest and the thick, indulgent chest hair peeked into view as he worked his way down the shirt.

Killian watched her squirm and press her thighs together under the water. He knew what that meant; Emma was aroused. This was why they had widened the bathroom and installed a bigger bath. So Killian could show her exactly how he planned to remember every inch of her.

Reaching the last button, Killian let his shirt fall open. His shoes were now filled with the warm water and his toes squelched in his socks. It was an odd sensation, but he ignored it, instead content to watch Emma’s hungry eyes roam over the layer of hair on his chest. Her gaze stilled down by his waist when Killian moved to unbuckle his belt, pulling the leather through all the loops of his jeans and throwing it aside.

“You wear too many clothes,” Emma wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Killian dragged his hands through his chest hair, teasing his nipples into hard nubs that grazed the inside of his shirt edges. He moved to his shoulder, undoing the buckle of his brace and letting it fall slack against his back. “I am currently working to rectify this situation,” He said smoothly, pulling the brace and its straps free from his shirt, down through his sleeve and casting it aside as well.

“I can see that,” Emma sounded excited, her voice jumping higher each time a piece of his clothing flew across the room. She pressed her legs together again, feeling the familiar ache between her thighs roar to life under the water. “Would you like some help?”

Emma didn’t wait for his answer and leaned forward, thrusting her hands underneath the water and pulling on the string of his shoe lace. There was a little resistance because the fabric cord has swelled, but Emma made short work of them and pulled one boot from his foot. She held it up high, tilting it sideways and letting the water pour out of it back into the bath. Making short work of the other, she dropped them and his socks over the side of the tub and they bounced underneath the golden claw feet.

“Thank you kind lass,” Killian said smoothly, his bare feet now free from their soggy confines and rubbing the bottom of the tub.

Emma grinned up at him and laid back in the tub once more, the water lapping around her shoulders. Killian looked at her, his eyebrow raised mischievously. “No,” Emma warned, thinning herself out in the tub and tucking her legs between his feet.

“Aye, you mean,” he droned, his voice almost like a growl.

Killian dropped to his knees, the water in the bath surging forward and rushing in a huge wave over the lip of the bathtub. Emma squeaked, grabbing his shoulders as he towered over her and a second wave of water sloshed around her neck. The sound of water hitting tiles filled the room, first a huge splash and then tapering off into tiny drips as the level in the tub subsided.

“You’re going to flood the bathroom,” Emma scolded, running her hands down the front of his chest. His chest hair had collected droplets of water and tickled at her fingertips. Emma tilted her head back against the edge of the tub and grabbed the edges of his shirt, holding him to her.

“We are going to flood the bathroom, love,” Killian corrected her, dipping his head to lick the water from her collarbone.

Emma’s body reacted instantly, her back arching from the bottom surface of the tab. A rush of warm water filled the gap, heating her spine and she felt Killian’s hand dive under the water to grip her hip. His fingertips felt cold against her flushed skin, the metallic of his rings causing her to gasp at the contact.

“We just…,” Emma mewled, her throat turning dry when Killian’s mouth found her nipple that had crested the surface of the water. His tongue teased the hardened nub and he latched his lips to it hungrily, sliding his hand under Emma’s back and holding her chest to his face.

“Hush, love,” Killian whispered against the swell of her breast, nuzzling the valley of her bosom with his damp whiskers. Emma’s eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a sigh she didn’t even know she had waiting in her throat.

“But…,” Emma whimpered, fighting her brain when her hands slid back into the hair on his chest and flattened over his pecs.

Killian pulled his face from her skin and looked down at her. He gave her a wry smirk, letting her fall back into the water when he sat back on his heels, the heat in the room not enough to soothe the chill that flooded over her body. He rolled his shoulders backward, shrugging his arms out of his shirt, the material now a midnight blue from soaking up so much of the bath water. Again, Emma sucked on her bottom lip, watching the muscles of his abdomen flex and vibrate as he panted, tiny droplets of the now cooling water running over the surface of his wiry stomach covering.

“Tell me to stop,” He growled, bunching his shirt and throwing it across the room. It hit the back of the door with a wet slap and slid to the tiled floor with a similar noise.

Killian’s arousal was evident, his already skin tight jeans becoming even firmer against his skin and outlining it perfectly. He grabbed her ankle, lifting her leg out of the water and flashing a quick glance at the apex of her thighs, obscured by the ripple in the water. Anticipation thrummed through his entire body because he knew what was there. Killian knew where it was and what it tasted like. It was his treasure, and he had never needed a map to find it.

“You know I won’t,” Emma purred, following his lead and pressing the sole of her foot to his jean clad erection.

Killian trailed his hand down her leg, never breaking his heavy lidded stare away from hers, rolling his own lip between his teeth. He knew she wouldn’t say no, and even if she did, he could persuade her to reconsider. His fingers toyed with the button on his jeans and a surge of relief hit his groin as the pressure in his underwear evaporated into the steam filled room. Killian tugged on his fly, sliding it down slowly.

“Are you absolutely sure you want me to show you how much I am going to enjoy growing old with you?” Killian tickled the inside of her ankle again with his cleanly scarred nub and reached into his jeans to take himself in hand. He teased his length with a long, languid stroke. “I wouldn’t want to…”

“Shut up,” Emma growled, her voice changed with her own arousal as she watched him tease himself. The patch of hair over Killian’s pubic bone glistened with bath water in the dimly lit room, and Emma felt a surge of adrenaline.

“But, you said…,” Killian teased, his boyish grin expanding as Emma’s foot hooked around his hip and attempted to tug him towards her. He held fast, knees painfully planted on the bottom of the tub between her legs now that Emma had moved them on either side of his thighs. Her smooth, naked legs pressed against the side of his wet jeans, but he was sure he could feel the electric of her skin as if there was no barrier.

“Fuck what I said,” Emma panted, slipping her hand beneath the water and down her taut stomach. Her fingertips bounced over her ripped abs, down over her lightly furred mound and she sucked in a much needed breath as she slipped a single finger into the slickness between her thighs.

Killian pulled his hand from his jeans, pushing them roughly down over his hips and letting his erection spring free. It bobbed against his wet stomach, and he tucked the elastic waistline of his boxers underneath his scrotum. He fell forward, seizing Emma’s mouth with his, his lips finally soothing the fire spreading all over her skin that yearned for his touch.

Emma felt his member brush her inner thigh, his hand snaking into the damp tendrils of her hair and stretching out over the back of her head. He held her face to his, tongue delving deep into the heat of her mouth, running over the ridges of Emma’s teeth with each swipe. A moan came from Emma’s throat and Killian felt his arousal twitch between her legs, begging to be allowed home.

Killian broke the kiss only when he needed to breathe, forehead pressing against Emma’s and his thumb caressing the soft skin of her chin. Emma peeled her eyes open, drowsy green orbs searching his expectantly. There was nothing behind the blue except love. Killian had fought for their love, never giving up on finding his way back to her each and every time they had been ripped apart. Fate had been the cruelest of mistresses, but with their marriage came their new beginning, and their chance to build a new path to everlasting happiness.

Emma’s hand cupped his cheek and Killian leaned into her touch, his own eyes only closing briefly enough to memorize the feel of her touch on his skin. Killian’s scruff tickled her palm and Emma smiled at him sweetly, the cooling water lapping around their bodies in the expansive tub.

“Killian?” Her voice had changed again, the desire subsiding and letting in her misgivings. He shifted a little and the water jumped out of the bath again, slapping against the floor around them.

“I’m alright, love,” he assured her quickly, angling his hips so that his tip brushed her entrance. Emma groaned, sliding herself further down into the water, yearning for him to fill her and make her feel whole.

“Then are you going to fuck me or what?” She wiggled her eyebrow at him and giggled under him, her chest jiggling side to side with the slosh of the water. She lifted her knee slightly under him, pushing her foot into the apex of his jeans and pushing them down his legs. They balled at his feet, and Killian pulled one leg free in sync with her movements.

Killian inhaled hard, his hardened length shifting by itself once more and brushing over Emma’s sensitive clit. She arched her back at the sensation and Killian raised his eyebrow at her seductively. “As the lady wishes,” he purred, pushing into her scorching core with a single thrust of his hips.

The hot, rigid, velvety length of him slipped into Emma like it was a missing puzzle piece. Her body reacted instinctively, her back spasming and arching off of the tub floor. Killian buried himself inside of her, moving slow and moving deliberately. Emma’s entire body relaxed under his assault, her muscles fluttering around him as he coaxed her into a heightened state of arousal.

Killian had memorized the way Emma felt around his length. There were times when she felt tighter, or harder, but right now she was perfect. The ribbed walls of her cervix gripped at his member as her muscles clenched around him, pulling him deeper towards her womb each time. Killian’s impressive length and girth stretched her with a pleasurable pain that made Emma whimper and Killian grow harder.

“Oh...fuck…,” Emma gasped when Killian angled his hips just a bit, the whole act easier said than done in the tub. His body pressed to hers, sinking her back into the depths of the clear, cooling water, and he smirked when he felt her shudder beneath him.

“That feel good, love?” Killian pulled out and watched her face twist, her mouth hanging open and her eyes squeezed shut. Emma’s hand on his arm was almost strangling his bicep, her fingernails turning white under her grip.

Emma bit her bottom lip and whined, a soft, animal like pleading moan vibrating deep in her throat as Killian pushed inside once more. Emma desperately wanted to open up her legs, widen his access but the sides of the bath made it almost impossible. Killian’s shallow thrusts were driving her insane, her climax raging behind her g-spot, begging to be released.

“More…,” Emma sighed incoherently. “I want more of you inside…”

Killian’s own arousal peaked a little, his belled tip slick and coated in Emma’s juices as it slid effortlessly inside of her. He was eager for her to find her end first, to fall so he could watch the way she disappeared into nothingness tethered only to him. He was her reality and he would bring her back every time.

Killian slipped a hand under the water, teasing it down the side of Emma’s body. His blunt fingernails scraped over the side of her breasts so lightly that Emma shivered under his touch. The mixture of a tickle and a tease gave her body pause to react, and her already erect nipples stretched even further against his delectably rough chest hair. Killian’s hand slipped under the swell of her buttocks and he lifted her leg, hooked her heel into the small of his naked back.

The newly opened Emma made for easier access to the bundle of her nerves, and Killian planted his bare feet on the flat end of the tub and pushed forward. His entire weight fell into command behind his thrust and his pubic bone slammed itself into Emma’s clit. White flashed behind her eyes and she squeaked, her hand erupting from the water to clutch the back of Killian’s head.

Emma went rigid, her orgasm rocking her to her very soul. She tried to speak, to tell him how amazing it felt, but her words failed her. There was a connection between her brain and her mouth that had been severed by her climax, and all she could do was whimper as Killian slowed his thrusts almost to a stop inside of her. Emma pulled on Killian’s hair, wrenching his head to her neck in a silent invitation to caress the skin there with his kiss.

Killian knew every single way Emma reacted to his touch. He knew what she wanted and when she wanted it. Right now, Emma wanted his mouth on her, and Killian obliged his wife, kissing down her neck and then sucking long, hard, open mouth kisses to the top of her breast. Killian felt Emma ebb beneath him, the remnants of her orgasm still leaving her sensitive to his touch, but having faded enough that she could speak now.

“God...Killian…,” she breathed, relaxing her hand in his hair and soothing his irritated scalp with a stroke through his dampened locks.

“Aye?” He grinned innocently, cock still buried deep inside of her and slowly working her body into its second frenzy.

“Don’t…,” Emma warned pathetically, her breath hitching in her throat when he lifted her hips and a fresh set of marvelous feelings invaded her body.

Killian inched out of her again, feeling her relax under his tirade. “Don’t?” he prompted, planting a kiss to the corner of her open mouth and inching himself into her tighter, fluttering core. “Don’t what, love?”

Emma’s eyes fluttered closed, her eyelids still bright and transparent from her first orgasm. She gulped hard and slapped her hands to Killian’s shoulders, scraping her fingernails over the bulge of his physique. Killian grinned against her skin, lips and tongue tasting every inch of her face and neck like he would never be able to again.

“Don’t...Don’t fucking stop…”

Killian growled, a primal urge overtaking him somewhere deep down in his being, and he began to move faster. Emma’s words leaving her mouth on a whimpering plea sent his blood surging through his veins, straight to his arousal, his own climax tingling at in the pit of his stomach. Emma’s entire body tightened under his sexual violation, her mouth only capable of begging for more.

“Fuck…”

Emma’s expletive made him shudder, his breath catching in his throat. Killian swallowed desperately, eager to remove the lump that had formed in his throat from the lust. There was never a dull moment with Emma, and with a forceful drive of his hips, Killian silently thanked her for convincing him to remodel the bathroom.

“Killian!” Emma squeaked, his name tumbling from her lips as he ploughed into her harder. Her back hit the bottom of the tub with a dull thud and her arms wrapped around his massive torso. Her hands splayed over his shoulder blades, the muscles of his back rippling under her clutch.

Killian made sure he entered her completely, the hilt of his erection hitting the bundle of nerves just inside of her on every thrust. Emma jerked her hips to meet his, her head thrashing from side to side, her cries echoing in the warm, tiled room.

“That’s it, Emma,” Killian panted roughly, his chest burning with exertion. He lifted his body from hers, hand leaving her skin to grip at the lip of the bathtub behind her head. He needed more leverage. He needed to totally fill her. Killian needed to make sure that Emma knew he would always be there for her and with her.

Killian pulled hard at the side of the tub, only stopping his thrusts when he was buried deep within her and could go no more. Emma screamed, her already tender body beginning to climb to another peak. Emma always had her most powerful orgams after her first, and Killian watched for the tell tale signs. Only when Emma was sated, her entire body unresponsive and numb from pleasure, would Killian let himself fall.

“Killian, I’m coming!” Emma squealed, her voice much higher than before and her body stiffening beneath him.

Killian felt her hot, aching core begin to tremble and quiver over his erection and his vision went black behind his eyelids. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him slide into her on weak, jerking thrusts as he spilled his seed all over her inner walls. Emma’s walls pulsated around him, milking him for every last drop he had to offer during his climax. Killian groaned, blindly falling to bury his face beside hers, careful not to fall beneath the turbulent surface of the water.

When their peaks subsided and they were spent, Killian moved first, the tightness of his wet jeans finally causing him discomfort. He let himself slip from her folds and Emma wailed at the loss of contact when he pushed himself to sit back on his heels. Killian ran his hand through his hair, pushing it from his face and then lightly scratched at the whiskers on his chin.

“Oh my god,” Emma rolled her eyes in the back of her head, a gentle laugh escaping her lips behind a smile she could not get rid of.

“No, love, it’s just me,” Killian winked at her.

“You’re amazing,” Emma smiled sweetly, unable to resist trailing her toes through the hair on his upper thigh.

“Just purging my wife of her ills.” Killian’s jeans were tangled by his ankle now and so he pushed himself to his feet and almost barrel rolled from the tub. Emma laughed and Killian shed the remainder of his clothes quickly. They hit the floor with a slap and he stood before her gloriously naked and unashamed.

Killian felt Emma’s eyes roam over his torso, down to his still semi hard length and then back up to his eyes. He quirked his brow at her and tickled the patch of skin behind his ear with a nervous scratch. “See something you like?” He smirked boyishly.

Emma’s body still tingled from the intensity of her second orgasm, but she had an insatiable appetite for Killian. Her eyes rested on his mouth, his thin, pink lips stretched into a salacious smile that she imagined elsewhere and then dropped to his imposing crotch. “You know I do,” she purred, tapping her lips with a single, slippery finger. Her tongue darted out to lick the water from her own skin and Killian felt his groin twitch.

“Maybe,” He began, striding towards her and reaching into the tub. Killian’s hand broke the surface of the water and fished for the silver, metallic plug, pulling it free and hearing the gargle of the drain as the water rushed into the plughole. He offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet, helping her step from the tub and only the pile of discarded clothes near by. Emma’s skin had pruned, ripples forming on her fingertips and toes, but she ignored the odd sensation of her deformed fingerprints against his hand.

“Maybe?” She prompted gently, flattening her wet, naked body to his, her hand fanning out over his heart. It beat faster in his chest and Emma knew at that moment they would get no sleep tonight. Killian pushed some of her hair behind her ears, the dark straw like tresses beginning to dry and curl, and caressed her chin with his thumb.

“Maybe we should flood the bedroom,” Killian growled and seized her lips for a ferocious kiss.


End file.
